1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying supporting force and more particularly to such an apparatus which is adapted for use in a boot or the like to apply pressure to the foot and ankle of the person wearing the boot in such a manner as to support the muscles, tendons, ligaments and bones in the optimum position for use while interoperating with the natural physiological structure and functioning of those portions of the foot and ankle to afford the utmost comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The anatomical complexity of the muscles, tendons, ligaments and bones of the foot and ankle of the human body are such as to permit a complex variety of flexure and muscular exertion. Through such a medium, the human body is capable of performing seemingly an infinite variety of tasks which otherwise would be difficult or impossible.
Many of these tasks require an instinctive or learned sensitivity to the flexure or force required and may involve only the slightest degree of application of, or reaction to, the force necessary to perform the task involved. For example, the basic human act of walking is largely dependent upon a sense of balance gauged by and maintained through the application of force through the toes of the foot.
Notwithstanding the physiological capabilities of the human foot and ankle, there are certain activities in which these capabilities are not compatible with the most effective and comfortable performance thereof. For example, in such activities as skiing, mountain climbing and the like, the severe forces generated, unless controlled, cause flexure in the foot and ankle which interfere with the activity while encouraging injury.
More particularly, in skiing, control of the skis is largely accomplished through the transmission of force by the muscles of the legs to the skis. The infinite variety of flexure possible in the feet and ankles of the human body can interfere with this transmission of force. When these conditions are coupled with the forces developed as a result of the high speeds and forces of gravity involved, there can be a severe inadequacy of control and an enhanced possibility of severe injury.
Similarly, in mountain climbing, hiking and the like, the uneven terrain over which passage is required insures that each step taken is likely to be on other than a flat surface and frequently on a surface which does not afford sure footing. Accordingly, the risk of injury such as sprained or broken ankles and the like is considerable. In all such activities, but additionally in the simple act of walking, the arch of the foot is exposed to strain or collapse.
In activities such as these, it has long been known that it would be desirable to maintain the foot and ankle in a neutral, or central, supported position to enhance the degree of control while minimizing the susceptibility to injury. The most common approach in achieving this objective has been to clamp the foot and ankle in locked position permitting little or no motion. Such prior art devices have met with varying degrees of success. However, all such prior art devices have suffered, to varying degrees, from characteristic failings. Such devices typically do not interoperate with the anatomical structure and functioning of the foot and ankle, but rather are designed simply to clamp the foot and ankle in fixed position. Accordingly, the natural flexure and exertion of force through the muscles, tendons, ligaments and bones of the foot and ankle work against the clamping force causing, to varying degrees, continual pain and discomfort during the entire time such prior art devices are worn. Typically, in order to achieve the maximum desired result, the user operates the device to apply the maximum clamping force. This not only produces the pain and discomfort previously noted, but also can interfere with the proper circulation of blood through the feet and ankles which is both uncomfortable and hazardous.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for supplying supporting force operable to support the muscles, tendons, ligaments and bones of the feet and ankles for the performance of activities such as skiing, mountain climbing, hiking and the like; which interoperates with the natural anatomical flexure and functioning of these muscles, tendons, ligaments and bone in achieving the objective so as to minimize the pain and discomfort associated therewith and to afford the optimum degree of control desired for the specific task to be performed; and which is adaptable to virtually any type of shoe or boot to achieve these objectives.